


The Lie of Pie

by AuntG



Series: Because I Got Pie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Cleveland, Gen, Pie, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: A 1993 Thanksgiving sequel to Pie, Us.
Series: Because I Got Pie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Lie of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This silly plot bunny started nibbling on my brain on Thanksgiving. Then I thought of the title and gave in.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

1993

After Dean didn't die of food poisoning, he and Sam began to receive several pies regularly and anonymously whenever dad wasn't around to feed them. The first pie had been apple. The second pie was cherry. After the third pie, blueberry, Dean got twitchy. 

The fourth time it happened it was September, and Sam caught Dean throwing the pecan pie in the trash.

“Dean!” Sam said, feeling betrayed.

“How are they finding us Sammy?”

“Who cares when its food! I didn't want to go to bed hungry again ...and if they wanted to poison us they would have done it _already_ Jerk!” Sam said, stomping off. 

"Even if they're safe to eat that doesn't change the fact that some creature is following us and baking pie! And—and you don't know for sure that they didn't put anything in there, it's not like it's store bought and, Uh, sealed for quality control!”

The fifth pie was a half-defrosted Marie Calendar Mud Pie that they had to throw out.

*****

They didn't receive any pies during the month of October, and Sam increasingly spent his time glowering at his brother.

“You should apologize, Dean. I think you hurt their feelings when you threw away those pies.”

Dean scoffed.

“You want me to apologize to the air?” 

“No, Jerk. I think you should wait until dad is out of town and write a note. Whatever they are, they wait until we're out of the room to leave the pies.”

“They've probably already given up.”

Sam looked right at Dean and gave him his most intense puppy stare.

“ _Fiiine_.”

*****

Predictably enough, that next Friday dad left them at a motel in Cleveland, claiming that he was hunting a particularly vicious ghost and that he would be back in a week. Sam supposed that it didn't even occur to him that the 25th was going to be Thanksgiving. At least this motel was a little swankier than most with a minifridge and a kitchenette.

Dean surprised him on Monday twice; first by writing the note, and secondly by taking him to the Botanical Gardens.

When they got back, to their surprise the note on the table was gone. In its place there were the following items: A can opener, a can of pumpkin pie filling, a can of sweetened condensed milk, two eggs, an unbaked pie crust in a disposable pie tin, a salt shaker, a bag of ground cinnamon, a bag of ground ginger, a bag of ground nutmeg, and finally a printed recipe for pumpkin pie. 

Sam gave Dean a high five and said “I guess you'll have to make the pies now.”

“Shit, you're right.”

Dean immediately went out again to buy paper bowls and plastic silverware so he could make the pie.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has pie in various stages.


End file.
